Eyes That Drive Wolves Mad
by miladylen
Summary: Ruby loves working here. It's perfect, close to the school, flexible hours so as not to interfere with her studies, and the added bonus of it being a certain regular's prime lunch spot. Or, Ruby has a crush on Belle. Ruby x Snow friendship.


The place is packed, the rain having driven more customers in than the place can hold. Most of them are on their feet, the tables already occupied by the students staying on campus. She recognizes a guy from her chemistry class and she'd already said hello to her friend from track when she'd gone over to refill her cup of coffee.

And, of course, there's the French girl. The one with brown, almost auburn, hair, azure eyes that enthrall, a delectable accent, and a quirky sense of fashion. Today is no different for she is sporting a black with white polka dots high-waisted skirt, a white sleeveless tucked-in top with light blue and purple feathers drawn all over it, warm beige stockings, and midnight blue rain boots. Her black trench coat, as well as her grey cardigan, lies atop her chair and her clear umbrella rests against the wall behind her.

The girl is sitting at a small table for two, opened history books all pushed aside as she appears to be taking a break immersing herself in a, by the looks of it, most captivating novel. A new one, this week.

Ruby has seen her before, here practically every day for lunch, and around the college grounds, though they've never had a class together. Never shared a conversation more than _Good morning_ , her order — always something different for the lovely adventurer — and the offer of a refill. Ruby doesn't even know her name, though she has often wondered. It must be something uncommon, she imagines, something as original and beautiful as the bearer herself.

Ruby is then rudely elbowed by her coworker for being distracted to the point of holding the line and she hurries to take the next costumer's order before someone files a complaint. She cannot afford to lose this job.

Her grandmother helped with tuition as much as she could, but her health not being what it once was, Ruby doesn't want her overworking herself to bring in extra dough. And she loves working here. It's perfect, close to the school, flexible hours so as not to interfere with her studies, and the added bonus of it being a certain regular's prime lunch spot.

Ruby chances a look at the girl in the blue booties again and sees her back to her textbooks, the picture of concentration, not a glance up when a disgruntled customer reprimanded her colleague for forgetting to remove the onions from his chicken pesto panini or when one of the bus boys dropped a cup, not even when the coffee machine decided to act up and several people cursed at being denied their beloved French vanilla.

When Mary Margaret comes in, five minutes to one, — never one minute late even in dreadful weather — Ruby is grateful for the respite. The rain seems to have gotten everyone in a bad mood and if she has to deal with one more asshole, her claws might come out.

"If I'd known it was going to be this busy, I'd have come in earlier," Mary Margaret says as she puts on her apron and comes to help Ruby with the sandwiches.

"Be grateful you didn't. I swear the level of stupidity has increased tenfold today," Ruby answers with her eyes rolling while being slightly less than careful with how she arranges her BLT's tomatoes.

"Well, things are looking up. You know who I saw as I came in?" Ruby doesn't answer and appears to suddenly be very invested in her work. Mary Margaret simply laughs, "Of course you do."

"Don't start."

"Oh, don't give me that. I have let you pathetically pine for that girl for months and I haven't said one word." Ruby raises her eyebrows at that. "Ok, fine, I may have said _some_ words. But now, now is the time for action." Ruby frowns. "Go talk to her," Mary Margaret clarifies exasperated.

"No way," Ruby furiously whispers, shaking her head. "What would I even say? I've never talked to her before."

"That's not true," Mary Margaret points out.

"You know what I mean. I can't just walk up and start a conversation."

"Why not?"

"Because!" The girl would think her ridiculous. "She's busy studying, I'm sure she doesn't want any interruptions."

Mary Margaret doesn't even bother coming up with a respond; she just stares, clearly unimpressed with Ruby's excuse. Done with the prosciutto and mozzarella sandwich she was making, she hands it to the customer and, to Ruby's surprise, comes back with a coffee pot.

"She looks like she's in need of a refill," Mary Margaret answers her questioning gaze. "Go, take a break. I can take over for a bit. Besides, you're not any good to me staying here half pissed, half distracted, glancing over there every ten seconds."

Ruby rolls her eyes again, but with a smile playing on her lips. Maybe her best friend is right. She's never going to be noticed by her _crush_ , for lack of a better word, if she never takes a chance.

Alright, here she goes.

She shouldn't be this nervous. She's used to going up to people all the time and not just to have a casual conversation. She's used to flirting and asking people out and generally being the one to make the first move. Though, usually with guys. And never with anyone that made her feel like this girl does. Never with anyone who truly mattered.

"Not exactly the most quiet of places," Ruby says just as another dish hits the floor.

"Oh," the girl says looking up from her notes, surprised, clearly not having heard the commotion. Ruby thinks to just fill up her cup and leave before she embarrasses herself. But just as she's about to do just that, "I hate studying to a deafening silence. The library," the girl goes on to explain, "is usually deserted at this time of the day and it's suffocating being there with only four walls for company."

The girl is smiling at her. She doesn't seem bothered. She actually seems pleased that Ruby came over.

"History major?" Ruby asks, motioning with her coffee pot-holding hand towards her textbooks.

"I'm only minoring in history. I'm in English lit. Trying to be a writer. You?" she asks. "I've seen you around the halls," she adds rather shyly.

"Biochemistry."

"Research?"

"No, I'm applying to Vet school after I finish my degree."

"Wow, that's impressive." Ruby can't help but smile at the girl's soft blush. "I… uh, I've seen you run."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I actually was at your last competition. You were great," she mumbles, her head slightly bowed.

"Were you among the people booing when we lost?" Ruby teases.

"I sure was." Ruby's shock must be evident from the girl's melodious laugh. "Like I said, you were… truly incredible," she says with more confidence and a rosy lip between her teeth.

Ruby soon realizes she's been standing there, awestruck and staring either at her lip or getting lost on the waves in her eyes for quite some time. She chuckles with a sheepish smile as she now looks anywhere but at the gorgeous brunette.

"I should let you get back to studying," Ruby stutters.

"Unless," the girl begins to say and then giggles when Ruby turns around embarrassingly fast, "unless you want to sit. I'm due for a break anyway."

"It just so happens that so am I," Ruby replies her grin widening, sitting down and placing her coffee pot on the table, forgetting why she even brought it in the first place.


End file.
